True Feelings
by Zihark
Summary: A story about how Fate being at work almost all the time affects Nanoha and how they both truly feel for one another.


Hello everyone I am new here been a fan of Nanoha and Fate since I first found out about them and well this is my first try at doing a story based on the two. Not sure if my portrayal of them will be what people expect but I wanted to present the couple in a different manner I hope people enjoy it.

True Feelings

Nanoha sighed as she looked at the other side of the bed, wishing it wasn't empty. Looking at her clock, she realized that it was already midnight. "Where is she?" Reaching over to her bedside table she grasped Raging Heart and concentrated as she called to Fate. Raging Heart began to glow as it projected an image of the blonde.

"Nanoha, is something wrong?"

Feeling rather irritated, Nanoha pouted, "You're meant to be home by now. I thought you had finished work."

Fate's head dropped as she let out a sigh. "Something came up so I have to stay longer. I'll be back soon."

Nanoha clenched the bed tightly. Her frustration growing, she could do nothing but shout back, "Don't hurry!"

Clenching her chest as tears rolled down her cheek, Nanoha closed the communication "Why did I say that? I just want her by my side..." Hearing a knock on the door she dried her tears. "Come in."

Vivio slowly entered rubbing her eyes as she looked at her mother. "What's wrong, Mama?"

Looking down she replied sullenly "It seems Fate won't be home for a while longer."

Moving over to the bed, Vivio slowly wrapped her arms around her mother "It's okay, mama. I am here."

Smiling, Nanoha returned the hug. "Your such a good girl but you should head back to bed. You have school tomorrow."

Vivio looked up knowing her mum was doing her best to not be sad around her. "Okay, mama. Goodnight."

Giving another hug she returned to her room "Goodnight, hun."

Nanoha sighed as she slumped into bed and wrapped the covers around her, crying softly and eventually drifting off into sleep. As the hour of her alarm turned to 7 AM, it started to make an annoying beeping noise. Yawning, Nanoha slowly woke up and turned off the alarm. Making her way to the bathroom, she heard some footsteps.

Turning to her left she saw Fate looking rather beat up, having multiple cuts and grazes. Nanoha just froze on the spot, her heart racing as her feelings built up inside her, not knowing whether to smile or cry. Fate slowly moved over, wrapping her arms around Nanoha. "I'm home."

Nanoha's body shivered. Feeling overwhelmed and unable to stop her tears, she barely managed to speak "Welcome back."

Fate slowly pulled back, moving her hand under Nanoha's cheek as she wiped away her tears before pulling close and kissing her gently on the lips.

The warmth of the kiss made Nanoha tingle. She wanted so much to just embrace Fate back, but instead she pulled away. "I thought you weren't going to keep doing dangerous things, yet here you are, all cut up. It's been two months since I last saw you, and you just expect things to go back to normal?"

Nanoha clenched her chest, unable to keep more tears from flowing as she looked down thinking, "Why am I like this? I want to be with her, yet I push her away. Why must I be so selfish and want all her time...?"

Fate started to reach out, seeing her partner in tears and pain, but before she could speak she saw Vivio come out of her room.

Vivio smiled as she ran over to Fate, giving her a big hug. "Fate-mama, you're home! We missed you, right, Nanoha-mama?

Nanoha forced a smile. "Right. I'll make us all some breakfast." Looking down, she moved to the kitchen quickly, biting her lip to try to stay calm.

Noticing this, Fate was about to call out to her, but Vivio interrupted. "Fate-mama are you going to see my pictures now? You promised to look at them when you got back."

Fate looked at Nanoha, who was busying herself with cooking. She felt Vivio tug at her cape. She forced a smile and looked at her, "Okay, dear, show me your pictures."

Vivio led Fate to her room. When they where inside Vivio stopped and turned suddenly. "Will you be back for long?"

Fate stopped in her tracks looking down, "No, I have to be going tomorrow."

Pouting at the thought, Vivio replied, "But me and Mama miss you so much, especially Mama. She has been crying a lot."

Fate tried to hold back her tears knowing how much she missed Nanoha. She felt happy, yet sad that the feeling was still mutual. She tried her best to comfort Vivio, "Soon I wont have to work as much."

Looking up at Fate, Vivio asked, "Why is Fate-mama working so hard?"

Taking a moment to think, Fate smiled as she looked back. "Can you keep a secret?"

Nodding happily, Vivio beamed since she loves to hear secrets. "I won't tell, promise."

Fate took a deep breath "I am saving up so that we can all live happily together as a family, and, well, so I can marry Nanoha."

Vivio's eyes widened as she started talking excitedly. "Yay! Mama will be so happy! Have you got a ring?"

Raising her left arm, Fate touched Bardiche as it materialised a ring box. Grabbing the box with her other hand she slowly opened it. Inside was a white gold ring with a small red and a matching yellow gem interlaced with white gold decoration.

Starring at the ring, Vivio giggled happily "So pretty! Let's show Mama."

Fate shook her head. "Not yet. I want to make sure we can live a happy life where we can all be a family and neither Nanoha nor I will have to work too much."

Feeling a bit dejected, Vivio pouted "I think Nanoha-mama would want it now, rather than later."

Before Fate could respond, Nanoha's voice echoed through the hall. "Breakfast is ready." Sighing slightly, she gently patted Vivio's head before heading to the dining table. As she sat down, Nanoha forced a smile making her feel anxious. Vivio soon joined both her mothers, but it was a quiet breakfast with a heavy air of tension.

Shortly after breakfast, Nanoha and Vivio got ready as Fate sat at the dining table, quietly looking into her drink and speaking quietly. "I just want us to all have a comfy life. Why am I hated for it?"

Tears started to flow as Fate waited for her family to get ready. She headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up and wash away her tears, not wanting to upset Vivio.

After Vivio entered school, Fate turned to Nanoha quickly. "I know I have not been home as of late, but I promise I will be at home more soon, I promise." She reached her hand out to Nanoha, but the brunette shied away.

Nanoha looked at her partner. Feeling so conflicted, she wanted so much to express her true feelings, but the pain of their relationship overwhelmed her. "You keep saying that, but nothing has changed. We have been together for over a year, and I have seen you for only about a month of it." Fuming, Nanoha wanted nothing more than to say "I love you," but she felt trapped under the weight of her pain as she turned away and ran.

Fate looked on as she watched Nanoha run off. She froze on the spot for a moment, not sure what to do at first, but the one thing she knew was that she didn't want to let Nanoha go as she started to chase after her.

The sky started to turn grey as rain started to pour as if echoing the pain in Nanoha's heart, she sped up hearing footsteps knowing that Fate was following close behind her as the brunette wondered why she was doing this. "Idiot, Idiot why can't I be a better lover and just hold her close and say I love you."

Following close behind Fate started to gain on Nanoha wanting so badly to embrace her love and tell her everything as she called out to her. "Nanoha come back I have something to tell you."

Nanoha shook her head as she carried on running feeling so conflicted just wanting this pain in her heart to stop as she cried out to Fate "I don't want to hear another promise your going to break"

Those words hurt more than anything else as tears flowed down Fate's face, she picked up the pace and reached out to Nanoha grasping her arm firmly, the blonde looked at the crying face of her love. "Please just listen to me."

The rain dripped of Nanoha's hair as she turned to Fate slowly, feeling confused by her emotions wanting so badly to say how she truly felt but shackled by the pain of her heart. She pressed close to Fate as she let out a loud cry all her pain flowing out as she started to gently hit Fates chest in pain and frustration.

Having never seen her love so upset Fate could do nothing but let Nanoha express her frustration, each pound of her chest making her feel worse as she gently put her arms around her love in an attempt to soothe her. The brunette slowly started to lighten up her crying becoming quieter as fate held her closer not knowing what to say she just gently whispered "I love you."

Hearing the words she had missed for so long she gently clenched the blondes shirt tightly, her body shaking as she started to express her feelings. "Idiot I wanted so badly to hear those words from you, to be able to press against you and hold you tight and never let you go but instead I see an empty side of the bed."

Reaching her hand out to her loves face Fate gently wiped away some tears before pulling closer pressing her lips softly against Nanoha's, she gently cupped the brunettes cheek with her free hand as she kissed her the other one now grasping Nanoha's hand firmly not wanting to let it go.

The warmth of the kiss made Nanoha's heart melt the pain seeming to wash away with the rain as she softly returned the kiss not caring about anything else, other than being with her love losing all sense of time she just continued to kiss Fate wanting to make up for all the kisses she had missed. The rain continued to fall onto the pair neither caring as they continued to tightly embrace one another.

Slowly breaking the kiss Fate panted softly feeling worn out as she sneezed slightly looking to Nanoha she smiled caressing her loves face staring lovingly at the brunette she started to speak softly to her. "I never wanted to cause you so much pain, all I wanted was to work up enough money for us so we can live comfortably and spend more time together and..."

Pausing for a moment Fate slowly got out the ring box she slowly opened it revealing the engagement ring the gems sparkled brightly, the blonde smiled as she looked at Nanoha. "Though there may be hard times I love you with all my heart and if you will have me I want us to be a family and have many happy memories together."

Nanoha's eyes widened as she looked at the ring, then her love feeling so immensely happy she just started to cry again, though this time it was tears of joy that ran down her face which radiated a lovely smile, one Fate had missed seeing. The brunette looked at her partner wanting to say so many things with the weight of her pain gone the words flowed out naturally "Of course I will marry you."

Feeling happier than any other time in her life Fate slowly glided the engagement ring onto her Fiancée's trembling finger smiling she gently clenched Nanoha's hand tears running down her face. Just as she was about to speak the brunette pressed her finger onto the blonde's lips.

Nanoha smiled wryly as as she looked into Fates eyes "I think we should get out of this rain." Slowly getting up with her love, her right hand grasping the blondes as they both ran home to get out of the rain. After getting changed Nanoha looked at the blonde. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Fate looked at her partner lovingly "Because I wanted to keep it a surprise to make it more meaningful."

Nanoha pouted slightly after hearing that "Tell me what your doing if your going to be away a lot, I can hardly bare being without you." Blushing slightly she looked at her ring. "I want us all to be together me, you and Vivio I don't want to be without you I am not strong enough."

Moving close to the brunette Fate gently placed her hand over Nanoha's "I will never leave your side because I can't bear to be without you either." slowly pulling her love close enjoying the warmth of their embrace the two just held one another for what seemed like an eternity.

During the embrace Nanoha softly whispered to Fate the words she had been wanting to say all day "I love you." The blonde blushed a light red as she whispered back "I love you two."

The End.


End file.
